1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a rotatable handle for the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common wrench has wrench heads disposed at two ends of a handle thereof respectively, and one of the wrench heads can be used to screw or loose the bolt, the screw nut or the like by a force applied on the handle. However, the handle of the common wrench usually has a fixed structure. While the wrench is operated in a narrow space or an environment with blocks of structural objects, the user must change his/her gripping angle frequently so as to exactly sleeve the wrench head onto the associated workpiece. Such operation approach is easy to bother the user.